Giggles and Chokes
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A carnival haunted by a terrifying spirit. A serial killer juggler who worked, hiding from the law as a clown, haunts the fairgrounds. It's only logical for him to go after the family of the victim-who-got-away. SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

The carnival. Typically crowded. Typically loud. People enjoying the California sun. People bumbling around, drunk. Balloons floating into the blue sky. Smell of fried food wafted out between the food stands of fried Oreos and popcorn.

Loud music shook the midway. Typical day at the carnival. In the distance, at the "thrilling end" of the midway, the three sisters could see the rides going as they made their way through the crowds. An overly pierced man covered in so many tattoos that one could not begin to guess his skin color, blew a blaze of fire at the three. The freak show. Two women, dressed in animal furs came down the steps to pose for pictures. "I sometimes think that Sage was the luckiest girl to have worked in that show," sighed the oldest of the three, Veronica, remembering her older sister fondly.

"Why did she leave?" asked the youngest of the three. She knew that Sage had a love for freak shows. Why wouldn't she stay? She was sure that Sam wouldn't have minded.

"Clowns," said the middle sister, crossing her arms. "She has the worst clown phobia."

"Really? Miss. I-had-to tattoo-the demon-attack-marks- on me so I-could-remember is afraid of clowns!?" giggled the youngest. She had always thought that Sage was fearless, what else could you be if you survived a demon attack and lived to tell the story?

She locked eyes with someone across the way. Screams circled her as a man in stilts jokingly grabbed a customer's camera. The barker demanded that people watched a young goth girl as she twisted her body like a pretzel. She could hear her two older sisters whisper:

"And then Sage would say: Her body is about as salty as a pretzel!"

"Wasn't that Sage's job? Rubber Lady?"

"They had two. But she much liked being the Geek Lady."

"Kia? You want to ride the dark ride? They were Sage's favorite!"

Kia said nothing and waved at the white-faced clown. The clown waved back. "Look, Chelsea! A clown!"

Chelsea looked across the midway. No clown. Not even a snot nosed brat had the face paint of a clown. "What? No. Clowns had been banned from this carnival," she said.

They had all gotten into Veronica's car after night blanketed the town. They drove home instead of spending another minute in the carnival after dark. Where the attendance took on that special too tired or too drunk slouch. Carnival's are beautiful after dark but for Chelsea and Veronica, it reminded them too much of Sage. Nighttime at the carnival was her favorite time.

Kia glanced out the window. Standing on the side of the road, juggling was that same clown she had seen from across the way. "Look, Chelsea, it's the clown!" It dropped the juggling pins and waved at her. Earning a wave back from her as the car hugged a corner. Chelsea glanced out of the window and saw nothing. "You missed him."

At home, Kia snuggled into bed with the prize she had won all by her lonesome. A stuffed guitar. From downstairs, a door slammed, waking her. Kia opened her eyes as her door started to creak open. The clown. The same clown she had seen across the way at the carnival. The same clown she had seen on the side of the road.

Why was he here? How did he get in the house? Were daddy, Veronica, Chelsea or Miranda aware of any of this?


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them watched the body burn. The firelight reflected off of Sam Winchester's tears as Dean Winchester stood there, a face of stone. Sage Winchester just held onto Sam's hand, offering him comfort if he needed it. Sage saw Dean's eyes had a very faint glassy look about them. Not enough to spill over into tears. Sage's husband looked down at her then up at his big brother. "Did he say anything to either of you?" he asked. "About anything?"

Both her and Dean looked around, searching for what they should say to Sam. Sage did not know if their father had said anything to Dean, wasn't any of her business but she knew what he had told her. Part of Sage wanted to tell Sam but this wasn't the place nor the time. "No," they both replied to Sam. "Nothing."

A tear rolled down Dean's cheek as one did on Mrs. Winchester's face. Dean, herself and the child could be standing here, watching the flames eat away at Sam's body. This scared Sage.

That was a week ago. A few days after roasting of him, Sage told Sam and neither she nor Dean had ever seen him light up the way he had when Sage told him he was going to be a father. Dean spent most of his days under the Impala, fixing it. "How's the car coming along?" asked Sam, stepping outside.

"Slow."

"Need any help?"

"What you under a hood?" asked Dean. "Thought scares me almost as much as you becoming a father."

"Need anything else then?" asked Sam, his tone was annoyed. Dean acted so nasty whenever anyone, even Dean himself, brought up the baby.

"Stop it, Sam," said Dean, sliding out from under the car and standing up. Maybe he was afraid that Sam would leave the hunts, leave him. "Stop asking if I need anything."

"Dean, Sage has been…Sage has been having…premonitions," said Sam.

"Oh? Another spoon bender in the family. Great. Just what us Winchester's need," scoffed Dean, digging through a shiny red toolbox. "Are they about how we've been at Bobby's for a week and she thinks you two need a little home?"

"Why do you have to be so nasty to her? Why?"

Sage came running over to the Impala. "Sam! I saw my sisters! I think they may be in danger!" she cried. Sage looked at Dean. "Look, don't be stubborn about another 'spoon bender'. You know I can help you both with this. We have to go to the bar!"

"How did she know?" mouthed Sam. Sage hadn't been out here when Dean had gotten nasty.

"I'm a 'spoon bender' remember?" sang Sage.

"Who are your sisters? And do they know of your two's love goblin?" asked Dean pointing to her still slim midsection.

"They aren't related to me, we worked in the same circuit. Please come with me to the Double Down?" asked Sage. "Yes, Brianna knows and she probably told the rest."

"I'll ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars," said Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"A minivan pulled up to the front of an old bar that looked like an old Wild West saloon. "This is humiliating," growled Dean, smacking the wheel before getting out. "I feel like a frigging soccer mom!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""It was the only car Bobby had running," sighed Sam as he and Sage also got out of the minivan and stepped onto the dusty and rocky earth beneath the van. "This place doesn't look open."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Well, yeah, it's abandoned. Abandoned buildings draws us like a magnet," said Sage, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Hello!? It's the Geek! Anybody here!? Hello!?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"Dean didn't care in warning the rest of Sage's so called family and opened the door. Sam joined him. For an abandoned building, the inside was pretty clean. All around them, they heard footsteps but saw no one. "I swear if that's Sage, I will kill her for trying to scare us," hissed Sam's brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"A dart flew a few feet away from them and broke a neon light which was hung on the wall. The buzzing sound that came after sounded like a million of pissed off bees. A tattooed man laid on the table in the back room of the bar. In a way that a dead body might be thrown onto a table, might lay. "I'm guessing this isn't a sister," said Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"The tattooed man had horns as Dean discovered as Sam went into the kitchen. A knife poked Dean in the back. "Oh, G-d, for once I wished I listened to Mrs. Winchester," sighed Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Don't move," said a small, male voice. The voice of the man holding the knife behind Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Not moving, copy that," said Dean. Swallowing hard. G-d, he wished he was still outside with Sage. "You should know something though. I'm not alone…Sam! I need some help in here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"The kitchen door opened and out stepped Sam and a tall woman. Sam had his hands behind his head as the two of them walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry, Dean."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Oh, crap."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"A tall blued haired lady held a buzz saw to Sam's back. The bathroom door banged open and out stepped a red haired lady and Sage. "What the hell is going on here!?" cried Sage. "Chris! Gen! Let my brother-in-law and husband go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""You're married!" choked the red haired lady. "Freaks rarely marry outside the circuit! But that never happens to Geeks! Even inside the circuit!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt"Sam nor Dean had no idea why this woman was saying words like Freak and Geek. Sage nodded. "Winchester."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Like the house!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Like the house."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Son of a bitch!" cackled the red haired lady, slapping Sage on the back, a little too hard, judging by Sage's face. "Congrats!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Kelly, we shouldn't hurt these men then?" asked Chris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""Put your weapons down you two. Gen, I think you've got Sage's hubby," smiled Kelly, hooking an arm around Sage. "I'm Kelly and that is Gen and Chris!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="font-size:14.0pt""What is all of this? Are you a freak in a Freakshow or something?" gasped Dean. He was at a loss for what was going on around him. None of this made much sense to him./span /p 


End file.
